Bwen vore two Fried Witch (vore)
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: A sequel to hero sandwich this time Hope/Charmcastor is on the menu.


Sand-witch

**This is a fan fiction for mature audiences it is a vore story and contains a couple in an incest relationship nudity and bad math. Be advised. I do not own the characters nor do I own Spartans thank you and have a nice day **

Charmcastor aka Hope the former villain was chilling out poolside with her now friends Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson she likes spending time with them even though they were six years younger than her. She decided to try the whole turning good thing after her uncle betrayed her it worked out pretty well for the three of them. She looked up from her science fiction book to look at the young lovers. They were so cute together she could just eat them up. She was wering a black and purple bikini, and Ben had green trunks Gwen was wearing a Japanese school swimsuit.

_Eat them up. There was an idea, vore spills _white-haired girls thought. _I know plenty of them and they know firsthand that they're perfectly safe_ a smile started to form on her face

The look on her face didn't get past the 10-year-old heroes. They recognize the peculiar twinkle in someone's eye when there were contemplating voring someone mostly because they get it from each other a lot.

"Hope is thinking about a Gwen sandwich." Ben joked

"Or she could have a Ben sandwich in mind."

They looked at each other with that same gleam in their eye both of them thinking of approximately the same thing _how about we beat her to the punch _they nodded in agreement of this silently formed plan.

"So what will it be? She deserve something special. Gwen said.

"Agreed she introduced us to vore by teaching you the right spells…. Way did she do that and not use them?"

"Believe it or not she got cold feet, and I had to get back before she could really work up the nerve." Gwen said, "So what are we making?"

"How about we make her one of one of the classes like soup or a spit roast?' Ben asked

"There is nothing wrong with the old classics. But I have something in mind." Gwen smiled

"are you going to tell me?" Ben asked

"no." She said before kissing her boyfriend.

Just as they stopped talking they noticed their friend was approaching them. She had a hungry look in her eye. She was well aware of the fact that Ben and Gwen like pretending to trick each other into being the meal.

"So what are you two doing?" Hope asked

"contemplating lunch." They both answered at once and then Gwen said "would you like to help us?"

"Lunch is exactly what I had in mind to." Hope said and they all smiled.

Posted to spell casters went for their sleep spell and the redhead beat the older which to the draw. The white-haired woman started to fall over bit Ben caught her before she got hurt.

When the white-haired woman was awake she could tell she's been shrunk. But not as small as usual she was about an inch and a half tall still magical shrinkage reduces mass as well as size so she must've been about 2 pounds now. She looked around and was definitely on the kitchen counter she was perfectly at peace with the fact that the lovers beat her to the punch. However she couldn't tell how they were planning on doing it from what you could see.

"Comfortable?" She heard Gwen ask. "Thank you for introducing us to vore. We hope which you appreciate I were going to do." Hope looked and saw her just wearing her apron. Vore cooked that didn't plan on killing there meal usually cooled naked because it was required of the person beaning cooked to be naked. Hope looked down and realized she was still dressed.

"Could my assistant please prepare you for cooking?" Gwen asked

Hope simply nodded happily in response. In response she was picked up from behind. She found herself in Ben's arms he wasn't wearing anything but the watch. He was gently carrying her to the sink.

"Frist we have to watch the chemicals off you you were just in the pool." Ben said "Ready?"

"More than ready." She didn't really mind at all she was never concerned with modesty.

However she was not prepared for how quickly Ben removed her bikini. She was surprised that he just went for it. Then he turned on the sink and started to rinse her off gently scrubbing her. When she was clean he got out something else butter. He gently put a thin coat on her. As soon he was done she found herself dipped in egg wash it was then she realized what was going on.

"I'm getting fried!" she said excitedly

"you sure are." Ben said before getting out the bread crumbs and pressing her in them. "No going back now"

"Like I would want to" Hope said smiling.

She was carried back to Gwen but before she saw the redhead again she already noticed that the apron was now on a hook.

"Lucky for you I just remembered the grease protection spell, what do you think?" She asked as she came into view. Hope knew she had permission now so she looked at the two love birds they had nice figures for there age.

"Reedy?" They both asked

"Yaa I'm ready"

She was put into a pan of boiling cooking oil and happily waited as she was cooked through due to the magic put on her she remaned alive and conscious as she was being carved up till the very end and knew that she would reappear in a new body identical to her old one soon enough. Well identical at its proper size.

The two cousins sat down to enjoy half of the fried spell caster the flavor was wonderful. It kind of tasted like fried turkey but a little spicier.

By the time they finished The witch came back down.

"You two ate the whole thing you were hungry."

"You were delicious." They both said and looked at each other and came up with the same idea but this time not knowing what the other one was thinking. "Would you like to be a polygamist with us?" And therefore surprised that the other half but happy.

The tear of joy rolled down her face "Yes."


End file.
